Spark plugs for internal combustion engines have been known for more than 100 years. Although the design of spark plugs has improved considerably during that time, there is a continuing need for spark plugs which will further enhance engine performance and, hopefully, reduce the rate of fuel consumption.
The need for spark plugs which yield improved engine performance is especially acute in the racing industry, where even small increases in engine performance and/or small decreases in engine fuel consumption can mean the difference between winning and losing.